


[Podfic] In Pursuit of Perfection

by RsCreighton



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Fuckbuddies, Minnesota Wild, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5591140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jessie does something, she wants to do it perfectly. This is why she doesn’t date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] In Pursuit of Perfection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bessyboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In Pursuit of Perfection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4220121) by [bestliars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestliars/pseuds/bestliars). 



> Thanks to Bestliars for having blanket permission! :D

**Title:**   In Pursuit of Perfection  
**Author:**   bestliars  
**Reader:**   RsCreighton   
**Length:**   10:15  
**Format:**   MP3 & Streaming  


[Mobile Streaming Click Here"](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/ITPE/2015/Ready/%5bHockey%20RPF%5d%20In%20Pursuit%20of%20Perfection.mp3)

[**Download MP3**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/ITPE/2015/Ready/%5bHockey%20RPF%5d%20In%20Pursuit%20of%20Perfection.mp3)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA! <3)_


End file.
